Distraction
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: This is a fic from mostly a strange point of view on TK and Kari. My fic for the contest thingy, but whatever! That would be the Takari contest, BTW


Please keep reading this, I'm entering it in the Takari contest. So also, please review it for the sake of my sanity.  
  
---------------------  
Distraction  
  
Kari giggled. She and TK were taking their usual route home together. Kari waited had waited until the end of TK's basketball practice. She knew all the girls were jealous of her because they thought TK liked Kari.  
  
But why would TK like Kari? Kari smiled. Yes, she had toyed around with that thought, but she and TK were best friends! They had been since the Digiworld. Besides, Kari wanted to stay away from dating for awhile. Ever since Tai had set her up with Davis, Kari had been a bit more awkward around guys.  
  
It wasn't that Davis was a bad guy, it was just that Davis was so much like Tai it was eerie. And Davis wasn't boyfriend ,material' enough to meet Kari's needs. So they had broken up, and since then, neither had really been around the dating scene.  
  
So now Kari's life was back to normal. Walks to school with TK and Yolei, eating lunch with her friends, talking with TK and the others during passing periods. It was really sort of routine. And so Kari walked down Barron Street, bag slung over one shoulder, books in hand, talking with TK. Her best friend.  
  
About half the school thought the two were going out, that half being the less informed part. The other half knew that they were just friends. Just friends, that was all they'd ever be. Well, at least that's what Kari thought.  
  
All this is strange. Kari and TK would go great with each other. They make each other laugh, finish the other's sentences-they're so comfortable with each other that's its a bit of something to think about now and then.  
  
"CODY!" Grandfather poked me with his shinai, or Kendo wooden sword. "Pay attention, please."  
  
"Sorry, Grandfather," I replied. "I was thinking about a friend." My thoughts went back to the distressed expression on Kari's face earlier that day on Barron Street.  
  
"Really?" Grandfather asked. I tried to score against Grandfather by attempting a migido, a right diagonal cut to his breastplate. It turned out unsuccessful. "Does your friend have a problem?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, trying a strike at his right forearm. "I think she does not see it yet, but it is clear she does."  
  
"Ah, Cody, you are a good friend. But do not interfere too much," Grandfather pointed out. I paused, pondering that thought. Just then Grandfather struck my do, which is a chest guard. I groaned slightly. Grandfather had just won. Grandfather chuckled. "Do not think so much on distractions during a fight," Grandfather said. "Go wash up for dinner now, Cody."  
  
"Yes, Sensei."  
  
"Grandfather, Cody, Grandfather."  
  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I took off my uniform and slid off my mask. Then I went upstairs and washed up. Afterwards, I set the table, and my grandfather, mother and I ate dinner.  
  
I went upstairs and completed my math homework. The phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Cody?" TK asked from the other side. "That you?"  
  
"Yup. Whats up?" I tried my hand at conversation.  
  
"Well, see I have a problem, kind of."  
  
"And you're coming to ME for help?" I asked skeptically.  
  
TK laughed slightly. "You're more useful then you think, Cody. Tomorrow we're all going down to the pizza place after school. You're coming right?"  
  
"Uh huh. But how am I gonna help YOU?"  
  
"I'm getting there! So anyway, I have basketball practice beforehand. So can you please stay with Yolei while she creates a diversion?"  
  
"You call that helpful?"  
  
"Cody! You know how Yolei can get, y'know, overreacting and stuff? I want to eat in peace with you guys...and Kari." I could almost see TK flush at the other end. Maybe he DID think of Kari as more than a friend.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll keep an eye on Yolei."  
  
"Thanks man," TK exclaimed. "I'm buying pizza tomorrow!" Thats TK, I thought rolling my eyes. TK always has to pay you back for a favor, in any way that he can. "Later."  
  
"Later." I hung up and started on my English paper.  
  
The next day, I woke up early, thinking of how I could help TK and Kari. I knew TK had a crush on her, even if it was mild. And I knew Kari hated being thought of as JUST TK Takaishi's best friend. She knew she was more than that, even if she never said it. And she also knew she wanted to be more than that.  
  
I took a shower and slid into my usual wear, tan pants, white shirt and purple jacket. I tossed my backpack over one shoulder and went into the dining room. "Morning, Mother," I said earnestly.  
  
Mother yawned. "Good morning, Cody. Eat up. Are you walking home again?"  
  
"Yup," I said as I dug into an omelette. "Thank you for breakfast, Mother." After I ate, I said goodbye to Grandfather and left.  
  
I walked to school with TK and Yolei as usual. Kari would meet up with us a bit later on in our walk.  
  
Yolei walked ahead, reading a book. "So, TK," I said suddenly.   
  
"Yeah?" TK asked, sticking hishands in his pockets.  
  
"TK, I was just wondering..."  
  
"WHAT?" TK asked, a bit impatient.  
  
"What do you think of Kari?" I asked.  
  
"Why, do you like her?" TK asked, a teasing smile forming on his face.  
  
"No, of course not!" I exclaimed, genuinely shocked. "I was wondering if YOU did."  
  
"ME?!" TK reddened and looked down. He kicked at a pebble. "Why?" he asked softly.  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno. It just seemed like ya did. So do you?"  
  
"NO!" TK yelled, then blushed again. "We-ell, maybe..."  
  
"You do!" I cried, excited. "You DO like Kari, don't you?"  
  
"Shut up!" TK hissed, his hand clamping down on my shoulder. "I don't think everyone heard you yet. I hope."  
  
"I can't believe you like her!" I whispered, so Yolei wouldn't hear.  
  
"Well, I do." TK continued kicking at his pebble. "I just think she still likes Davis, that's all. So you CAN'T tell a single soul, got it Cody Hida?"  
  
I nodded solemnly. "I won't. But I don't think Kari likes Davis anymore."  
  
"Really?" TK asked, surprised. "Why not?"  
  
"First of all, she never talks to him. When she does, its always by accident, and she always wants to get away from him, even if we are in the Digiworld." I smiled to myself.  
  
"I never really noticed it, but its true," TK agreed.   
  
"I think I know who she DOES like, though," I added.  
  
TK grabbed me. "Yolei," he yelled, "Cody and I are going ahead! Walk with Kari!" Yolei shrugged, and TK ran off, dragging me by the collar.  
  
We stopped about a block and a half away from school. TK shook me violently. "So who is it?"  
  
"Depends," I said, wondering how TK might react. "What would you do to him?" I managed, between panting heavily.  
  
"I'd beat the living crap of of him!" TK yelled. "I'd kill him! I'd slaughter him! I'd make sure he NEVER goes out with her! I'd-"  
  
"OKAY OKAY!" I yelled, barely controlling my usual straight, emotion-deprived face. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and landed on my knees, clutching my stomach. It wasn't normal for me to do something like this, but I couldn't help it!  
  
"WHO?!" TK asked, frustratedly.  
  
"Kari *gasp* likes *snicker* she-she *snickercoughsnicker* likes...*pant*"  
  
"WHO?!" TK asked, raising his voice a bit.  
  
"YOU!" I yelled, then just gave in. I sat there, on the sidewalk on my knees, laughing my butt off. I paused, noticing TK was not laughing with me. I looked up, and I found TK was looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked indignantly. "She DOES!"  
  
"Cody?" TK asked calmly.  
  
"Uhm, yeah?"  
  
"Run." I shot one more glance at TK. He looked a bit mad.  
  
I got up as fast as I could and ran for all I was worth, laughing the whole way. I could hear TK yelling at me the whole way.  
  
After I made it safely to math, I collapsed in my desk, too tired to laugh. I hope TK thinks about it, I thought, because she DOES like him, after all.  
  
I got out my water bottle and took a drink. After I took a few minutes t calm down, I went outside and bumped into Davis. "See you at the pizza place," Davis called, waving as he walked to class. I hung out in the hall for a few extra minutes before returning to class.  
  
I made it though my first four periods nicely, then I went to lunch.   
  
As usual, I sat with Yolei, Kari and Izzy. TK would sit with us, but his coach wanted to see him. I sat down in a chair and swung my backpack under the table near my feet. "Hi Cody," Yolei said, clearly excited about something. I remembered that Yolei and I were going to create a distraction with the cheerleaders so TK could make his getaway.  
  
"Nooooo," I wailed. "Please don't start with me on your distractions!"  
  
"But Cody!" Yolei whined. "Ppppleeeeeaseeeee?? Kari likes it!"  
  
"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes and opened up my soda. "How is it, Kari?"  
  
"Its absolutely hilarious," Kari said, smiling. "TK would love it!" She blushed suddenly and looked down at her food.  
  
I couldn't help but smirk slightly. "No way, Yolei," I said shaking my head. "For some reason, I'd rather keep this whole thing a surprise."  
  
"Hey guys," someone said from behind us. I looked around.   
  
"Hey TK," I said, keeping a straight face. I had purposely sat next between Yolei and Izzy, so that Kari was left alone on the other side. "Whats up, man?"  
  
TK glared at me slightly and sat next to Kari. Kari looked up, swallowed, and darted her eyes away from TK. TK blushed and turned away. Yolei looked at the two. "Um, guys I better get going," she said. "the computer teacher wanted me and Izzy to do some downloading for her during lunch."  
  
"Right, I remember," Izzy spoke hesitantly. He closed his laptop. "Well, lets get going!" He gave TK and Kari a strange look as he walked off with Yolei.  
  
"So, guys, are you ready to make your daring escape?" I asked sarcastically. I felt like acting different today.  
  
"Uh-huh," TK replied. He looked at Kari. "You're all right with it, right Kari? Kari? You in there, Kari?"  
  
"Huh?" Kari looked up. "Oh! Sorry." She looked at TK. A smile spread across her face and her eyes got a faraway look. "I-I'm fine..."  
  
TK blushed and nodded. I saw his lips move. I could tell he said something to himself which Kari could not hear. But I did. He had said, "You sure are..."  
  
I giggled a bit, then pretended to choke as TK gave me a death glare. "Are you okay, Cody?" Kari asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," I said, as I swallowed a bite of my roll. "I'm cool."  
  
"WELL THEN," TK said, still glaring at me a bit, "I still have to talk to Coach Robinson, so I'll see you later Kari." He turned and gave her a warm smile.   
  
Kari practically melted. I let a small laugh escape; I just couldn't resist. TK walked past me and grunted, "Say anything and you're dead."  
  
"What about me?" I asked in a high-pitched, girly voice. "Won't you miss ME, TK?" This would have been more of Davis' style, but I wanted to mess with TK a little bit.  
  
TK grunted. "No," he muttered, but Kari didn't hear him. "Can't say I will."  
  
Which caused me to fall off my chair, exploding with laughter. I managed to reach up and grab the side of table, only to collapse back on the ground with more laughter than over. "Oh, God," I laughed. "*Pantwheezegaspcough*"  
I laughed as I pulled myself up into the chair. "Thats fun," I gasped, laying my head on the table.  
  
"Cody, are you okay?" Kari asked. I looked up. Kari was looking like she wanted to either get as far away from me as possible, or call the nearest mental institution.  
  
I regained my composure and easily put on my serious, smile-lacking face. "I'm fine, Kari."  
  
"Why are you laughing then?" Kari asked, as if I was an idiot.  
  
God, that was rich. And I couldn't help but blurt out my next words," I know something you don't know..."  
  
"Cody!" Kari said. "Get ahold of yourself. This is totally not like you."  
  
"Okay, all right. And I have to go, but first let me ask you a question."  
  
"Shoot. And maybe you should go to the nurses office," Kari suggested.  
  
I sighed. "Kari, you like TK, don't you?"  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Kari demanded, then clamped her hand over her mouth. "I-uh-mean, where did you get such a silly rumor?"  
  
I scratched my head. "No? Well, looks like you do."  
  
"No it doesn't!" Kari snapped, blushing. "It cant be THAT obvious! Ooops, I mean, if I did, I wouldn't SHOW it like that-y'know..." Kari tripped and stumbled over her words.  
  
She had fallen hard.  
  
"Oh, well. Thats good. I mean its not like you'd care who he DID like, anyway..." I got up and slung my pack over a shoulder and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Kari yelled, grabbing my shoulder. "Talk to me."  
  
"Why?" I asked, trying to see if I could mess with Kari's head. She glared at me. "Wow, you look like....TK!" I said, fake-enthusiastically. "T-K!" I said again, nodding my head a bit. "T-K TA-KAI-SHI! WOW!"  
  
Kari smacked me. I sighed. "You like him, admit it," I said, deciding that messing with Kari could turn out with me in the hospital.   
  
"Well...He's my best...um, you see, I..."  
  
"Uh-huh," I said, raising my eyebrows. "If you don't want my help..." I started to walk off again.   
  
"Hey!" Kari said, and pulled on my arm. She walked besides me. "Well, its not like I haven't thought about liking TK before-but wouldn't it be kinda...weird?"  
  
I glanced at her knowingly. "Is that the only problem?" I asked, keeping my eyes forward. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you don't like TK." We continued walking, and Kari was silent.  
  
"I do," Kari whispered softly.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked. I didn't want to pressure her, but I knew that if she couldn't admit it to herself, she'd never find the strength to admit it to TK.  
  
"I like TK. A-a lot. In fact, maybe I love him."  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Kari replied, "it was. Cody, how is this going to change anything?"  
  
"Kari, you're like, what, TK's best friend, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah...and..."  
  
" Think about it.If you've ever 'toyed' with the thought of him and you being, say, a couple? Theoretically speaking, then don't you think he has too?"  
  
"Does that mean-" Kari began, then shook her head furiously. "No way!"  
  
"It might," I said, letting it go a bit.   
  
"Not possible,' Kari said again, still a bit in denial. "Can it..." she murmured.   
  
I smiled. At least she was thinking about it. I didn't notice Yolei next to Kari the whole time.  
  
And neither, obviously, did Kari.  
  
Because when Kari saw me looking Yolei, she looked too-and screamed just a bit. "BYE!" Kari yelled, then ran off down the hall.  
  
Yolei giggled. "Well, she should just freaking TELL the boy already!"  
  
"I know," I agreed.  
  
"I mean, she's had a crush on him, for like, EVER!" Yolei exclaimed. "I mean, really."  
  
"Whoa," I said. "That long?" Yolei nodded. "Must be weird, living in that strong a denial. For so long, too."  
  
"You mean, he likes her?" Yolei asked, startled. I nodded. "It isn't as obvious as her crush, but wow, it fits in perfectly, doesn't it?"  
  
"Sure does," I replied. "I mean, what would happen if we got them ALONE for once? I mean, where they have nothing else to say or talk about or anything?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"NO YOLEI!" I screeched. "Not another idea! Please!" I was still a bit hyper after messing with TK and Kari.  
  
"Look, you wanna help them, or negative?"  
  
"Sure, sure. Fine, lets get it over with...." Yolei leaned over and whispered her plan to me. I frowned. "Theres something immoral about that, but I 'll go along," I said with a loud sigh.  
  
"Shut up!" Yolei cried, chasing me down the hall.  
  
After fifth period gym, I took off to science. I was, for once, glad I was in an advanced science class, meaning that TK was in my class. I was also lucky that TK was my lab partner.  
  
"Hey TK," I said energetically. I felt a bit better, cause working off a sweat keeps me from thinking about problems. "You still havin' that little 'love denial' problem?"  
  
"Its not love," TK answered. "I think."  
  
"C'mon, TK. It cant be THAT bad. I mean, really...I thought you liked Kari."  
  
TK looked up. "Yeah, I do. But you're wrong about one thing." TK sighed heavily.  
  
I was shocked. "What?" I demanded.  
  
"Kari doesn't like me like, like *that,* you know? She's always gonna be TK;s beeest friend, nothing more. Thats what she wants, isn't it?" TK said dejectedly. "Just like that, crash and burn!"  
  
"What-ever!" I said, mockingly. "Look, after school, just head home the usual way. And after this, you SO owe me one!"  
  
"Huh?" TK asked, confused.  
  
"Just do it," I replied. The bell rang, and class started.  
  
"Scuuuuse me!" I heard Yolei call, as she pushed through a crowd of people -excuse me, GIRLS-in front of the boys' locker room. "Can I have your attention please?"  
  
I was stationed against the side of the wall. I felt really guilty for having to do this. I had taken TK's duffel, with all his clothes in it, while he took a shower from last period gym. I unzipped it and pulled out a shirt, checking to make sure there was another shirt in the bag. Hoisting the duffel over my shoulder, I raced around the side of the building, waving TK's shirt around. I tossed it to Yolei, who pretended to faint. I couldn't help but grin; Yolei's acting skills had definitely improved.  
  
I was glad Kari knew about the first part to Yolei's plan. But the new improved second part would prove to be a HUGE surprise, I thought.  
  
"OHMYGOD!" I heard Kari screech in a high-pitched voice. "ITS TK'S SHIRT!! That means he's shirtless!" Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
Sighing I added, in a very high-itched girlie voice, "THAT MEANS HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT!!!! AND HE's OUT ON THE FIELD NOW!"  
  
I covered my ears and shielded my body as about 20 girls screamed and stampeded in my direction. "Ooof," I grunted, "TK owes me one."  
  
"You said that already!" Yolei screeched at me, grabbing my arm and yanking me upwards. "Lets go before they come back!"  
  
"Go on!" I yelled. I ran into the boys locker room and tossed the duffel in the direction of the shower. Then I ran outside and saw Kari, rolling her eyes. "Kari!" I said, "Quick! TK!"  
  
"What?" Kari exclaimed, running into the boys' locker room. As soon as she got in, I hid behind a row of lockers and locked the door.  
  
"TK!" Kari called. "TK! Where are you?"  
  
I suppressed a slight giggle.  
  
"Huh?" TK stepped out of the showers, and this time he was shirtless.  
  
Kari nearly fainted.  
  
Actually, she sat down on a bench very suddenly.  
  
TK dropped his duffel.  
  
I groaned loudly. WHY? How is it that my two good friends are PERFECT for each other and they totally LOVE each other-but only THEY don't see it? I started to punch at a locker.  
  
I paused to peek at what Kari and TK were doing.  
  
TK was holding Kari by the shoulders and shaking her. "Kari?" Kari was like, completely unresponsive. Like she was lethargic or something.  
  
I put my hands over my face and groaned, shaking my head. "No, no,no!"  
  
"TK?" Kari asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I should ask YOU that same question," TK replied, sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, TK, thanks." Kari sucked in a deep breath and leaned against the wall a bit. She stood up, and TK stood as well. Kari immediately grabbed for support and sat back down. "Okay, no I'm not."  
  
TK chuckled a bit, but kept his arm around her shoulder. He was blushing like crazy, but then again, Kari looked like she had spent two years in the Sahara without sunscreen.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Suddenly I felt extremely out of place. I got down from the bench and started out the door, knowing that two pairs of eyes were glaring at me viciously. I pushed the door open and leaned back to say something before I left. "Distractions can be a good thing!" I yelled. I ran out the door just as four towels were chucked in my direction.  
  
***  
(TK)  
  
I sat back down next to Kari and blushed a bit. "Sorry about him...that..." my voice trailed off as Kari looked at me with a smile. My knees felt ready to collapse and my stomach got that butterfly feeling in it. I bounced my leg up and down to calm myself down a bit.  
  
"TK?" Kari asked. "Is the door open, maybe?" I flushed a bit.  
  
"Sorry." I stood up and tried pushing the door. "Nope." Sitting next down next to her again, I added. "Looks like we're stuck here."  
  
Kari smiled weakly. "Its okay being in here with you," she said shyly.   
  
I could not believe how warm I felt my face getting. Here I was, next to my best friend in the world, and also one of the prettiest, not to mention, and I was blushing like crazy. I tried not to seem so nervous. "Oh, thanks," I replied, trying to get in the swing of things. "I'm sure we'll get out soon."  
  
"Uh-huh," Kari answered. She noticed my blush, and a blush spread around her own face. She looked away.  
  
***  
(KARI)  
  
It'll be fine, I kept telling myself. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. Just play it cool. I took a deep breath and turned to face TK. His face brightened. I leaned down and picked up his duffel bag. I opened it and pulled out a Quicksilver shirt and handed it to TK. TK pulled over his head. "Thanks," he whisepered.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. When he looks at me and smiles like that, I could just die. But when I went one day without seeing that oh-so cute smile of his, I think I might die. 'Okay, Kari, girl, you can handle this,' I told myself, taking another deep breath to settle loose nerves.  
  
"You know," TK said, "Cody has this strange idea that we like each other."  
  
Oh no! My cheeks flushed and I pulled my legs up to my chest. "R-R-Really? Where'd he get that one from?" I was so surprised that my voice had come out in a calm, collected tone, despite his comment and the situation at hand.   
  
I smiled weakly in TK's direction. I felt pretty pathetic. I was pretty and popular, and the only guy I ever really wanted was sittingnext to me, as my best friend. I sighed, feeling a bit like the lamest human alive.   
  
Actually, all I felt was stupidity.  
  
***  
(TK)  
  
Kari looked so sad! But she had seemed so calm in talking about liking each other.  
  
My heart swelled a bit with pain, and my face glowed with embarrasment. How could I like my best friend!? I suddenly moved closer to Kari and stifled a yawn. "Man, I'm tired," I said. I instinctively laid my head down and Kari's shoulder.  
  
I could feel her muscles tense up a LOT as I did so. A flush on my face spread, but I couldn't help but close my eyes and desperately try to relax. I took in a deep breath of Kari's scent.  
  
***  
(KARI)  
  
I flushed even more as TK snuggled down a bit. I sighed. What the heck, might as well take a chance. At least I could embarrass myself in private. I slid an arm around TK, pulling him closer. "SHouldnt the girl be falling asleep on the guys shoulder?" I asked jokingly. "Even if they ARE best freinds?"  
  
"Nope," TK replied, looking up. His next moive surprised me more than I ever have been my entire life.  
  
TK wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me toward him, resting more on my shoulder.  
  
My heart leaped and I sucked in air as deeply as I could. I closed my eyes, and told my muscles to relax.  
  
***  
(CODY)  
  
"YES!" I cried, jumping up and down, literally. I was outside of the locker room, watching TK and Kari's every move through a peep hole I necver knew existed. "They're almost there! And without ME as a distraction, things will go along much better!"   
  
Grinning happily at the thought that I had actually helped someone, I ran around the side of the building. I unlocked the door quietly. Then I took off towad the pizza place.  
  
***  
(TK)  
  
I picked my head off of Kari's shoulders and smiled widely at her.   
  
Kari practically melted.  
  
God she looks cute like that, I thought. She looks cute anyway. "Kari?" I said teasingly, lifting her downcast face up to face me. "You aren't afraid of your best friend are you?"  
  
"Maybe," Kari said. I shrugged, and put my other arm around her. "With you here I don't need the jacket," she said, sliding it off and wrapping both of her arms around me. She put her head on my shoulder.  
  
I smiled widely.  
  
I resisted kissing her, I simply tightened my arms and buried my face in hair. We had huigged before, but for some reason, it was different this time.  
  
I pulled back and smiled again at Kari who flushed. I simply kept smiling at her, loving the blush that spread over her face. She DOES like me, I rejoiced silently. My smile grew even larger as Kari moved closer.  
  
Quite suddenly, she leaned over and kissed me on the lips.  
  
***  
(KARI)  
  
I thoroughly enjoyed the look shock on TK's face, and relished in my victory against my inner voice. Yes, I know he like me, I told my inner voice.   
  
I got up turned away from TK, hiding my uncontrollable smirk. I started to walk towards the door, when very suddenly, TK landed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What?" I asked as TK spun me around.  
  
"YOure not done with me yet," TK replied, kissing me on the lips, nice and hard; full of everlasting passion.  
  
I never, ever wanted it to stop.  
  
TK broke away, and pushed his forehead against mine, wrapping his arms arond me in a grip I never knew he had. "You know, there's this smart guy I know, and he told me something once."  
  
"What?" I asked again, circling my arms aroound his neck.  
  
"He said, 'Distractions can be a good thing,'" TK answered, puckering his lips slightly. I controlled my blush and kissed him for all I was worth.  
  
***  
(TK)  
  
Oh, God, I love Kari. She's worth more than any other girl ever was! Her lips, soft and sweet tasting, were full of love and passion, light and hope, trust and beauty.   
  
I pulled her closer, hoping withjin every inch of my mind that this moment would last longer. We separated finally, panting hard. "Oh, come on, I wasn't so bad," I said, pushing Kari up lightly against a wall.   
  
"No, you weren't," Kari agreed, giving me a quick kiss.   
  
"Does this mean," I started, then my voice split a little. Trying not to let my voice crack, I continued: "Does this mean, you're MY girlfriend now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kari replied.   
  
I nearly screamed for joy. I clutched Kari a bit closer, pushing her into my shoulder, relishing in her closeness and purehearted love. "I love you so much, Kari. Don't ever leave."  
  
"I won't," Kari murmured. We kissed again, hard and full of passion. "Now," she said playfully, as she broke away from me, "I would think that our friend Cody unlocked the door already." She took my hand and walked towards the door.  
  
I couldn't help but follow her, in a slight daze.  
  
Before she pushed the heavy aqua door oipen, she tuirned to me. "So whens the next distraction?" she asked, giving me longingful kiss.   
  
"Soon," I replied, kissing her back.  
  
I couldn't help it. She was just right there. "I love you too, TK," she replied with a smug smile, as she led me out the door.  
  
***  
(CODY)  
  
I looked up and saw TK and Kari enter the pizza place, all smuiles. TK winked at me, as he wrapped an arm around Kari's slim waist protectivrely.  
  
Kari gave me an Evil Eye, then broke into a huge grin as she firmly kissed TK on the lips, right there in the pizza place.  
  
I nearly fell off my chair.  
  
"CODY!" Grandfather screamed. "PLEASE PAY ATTENTION DURING A FIGHT!"  
  
"Erm, whoops," I answered, a bit sheepishly. "Gomen, Sensai." I bowed.  
  
"Helped your friend?" Grandfather asked knowingly.  
  
"Yup!" I answered cheerfully, pulling off my uniform. "I can't wait for when Yolei gets a crush! Then I can help her!" Today, I had felt incredibly useful, and happy that TK and Kari had finally gotten together thanks to me and Yolei.  
  
Grandfather groaned.   
  
The doorbell rang. I answered it.  
  
TK and Kari were standing at the doorstep together.  
  
Lip-locked.  
  
A very passionate lip-lock, to be exact. There was a complete saliva transfusion.  
  
I sighed, then slammed the door closed with a pleased expression on my face.  
  
***  
  
Kari laughed when Cody slammed the door. I kissed her again. "I love you!" I cried, kissing her again.  
  
Her reply kiss warmed my body, soul, mind, spirit, flesh-Everything! "I love you too," Kari said, obviously less loudly.  
  
"Good."  
  
The door opened and water came flying out at us.  
  
"CODY!!!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
That really kinda sucked, huh? Well anyway, it wont win. I would have done better if I wasn't so rushed....or maybe not.  
  
Anyways, I just saw Digimon02, where CODY makes his debut! I loved it! TK sounds different, Tai looks MUCH better with his lack of goggles, Yolei's actually sort of bossy....anyway, it was so AWESOME! It was a moment in anime history.  
  
Anyway, I'll shut up.   
  
CODY ROCKS!!!!!! 


End file.
